


The Heart Derek Was Missing

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Derek has a heart, Gen, Kid Fic, Little Isaac Lahey, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hadn't known why he did it. He didn't even like kids. However, the small boy was just so tiny and helpless that he couldn't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Derek Was Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything to AO3 before so this was my experiment fic. The story is still cute, trust me. I just hope you enjoy it.

Derek hadn't known why he did it. He didn't even like kids. However, the small boy was just so tiny and helpless that he couldn't leave him alone.

_It had all started five months ago to the day._

_It had been down pouring when he walked down the street to the small market at the end of the street corner. He rarely did things like this, but he felt like he needed the walk. He actually liked the rain and the smell it gave off._

_He had made it halfway there when yelling caught his ears. It came from one of the houses. It was loud and sounded like someone was angry. It wasn't his business to know what was going on. He stared for another minute, listening to the yelling. He could hear the whimper of the victim of the yelling. It pained him, yes, but it wasn't his place to interrupt. Besides, it probably could just be a lover's spat or a child doing something wrong._

_He barely got a couple houses down when the front door opened and a small blur went running past. Blood was left as the child raced by, bare feet splashing in the puddles._

_"Isaac? Isaac!" He heard the concerned voice call out as he stepped out onto the porch. He looked back at the elder man before continuing on his walk, acting like nothing happened. However, his entire walk to the market was about that boy and how scared he had seemed._

_The ringing of his phone barely snapped him out of his thoughts. "Derek Hale speaking." He shifted his bags to hold them with his umbrella so he could hold the phone with his other hand while he walked._

_"Derek, one of the new kids messed up some numbers and we need you to come in and fix them." The voice of Laura came over the speaker and made him sigh. He could tell she was annoyed, and probably had yelled at whoever messed things up._

_"I'll be there as soon as I can, Laur. Don't eat any interns before I get there." He teased, gaining a light laugh out of his older sister._

_"No promises, Der, no promises." It was the end of the conversation as he approached his house once more. He put the milk into the fridge, not bothering with the other items. None of them would go bad if he didn't put them away. He simply grabbed his keys, jumped into his car, and raced to work._

_Things would have gone smoothly had Derek not noticed a small child in bare feet step into the middle of the street he was driving down. Sure, it was a side street and wasn't usually so busy. But still. His car stopping seemed to startle the boy, who raced into the alley._

_He got out of his car, shutting it off and grabbing the keys. He didn't care that it was raining, he just wandered into the alley. He found the small boy curled up in a ball on the other side of the dumpster, trying to make himself look small. The child was soaked all the way through._

_"Hey, you're going to catch a cold. Let me take you home. I'm sure your parents are worried to death about you." The male reached out towards the boy who flinched and tried to pull back. "Hey, I won't hurt you. Your name is Isaac, right? I'm Derek." He knelt before the small child who looked up with wide, blue hues. Derek knew the child had been crying, the black eye and bruising clear to him. He could smell the fear that was coming from the boy._

_"Hey, everything is alright, Isaac. Everything is alright now. Did your dad do that?" The silence spoke for itself as the boy began to shiver. "Let me get you warmed up. Okay?" He held out his arms, letting the child decide if he wanted to go or not._

_Derek wanted to smile when the small boy crawled into his arms. He gently scooped him up and brought him over to his car. He settled Isaac into the passenger seat and buckled him in. He got into the driver's side and started the car up, turning the heat on. He wasn't even sure what to do with the child who was clutching the seat belt like a lifeline._

_He took a deep breath, wondering how he ended up at the hospital. Isaac seemed confused and Derek didn't even have any answers for him. He just got out and scooped up Isaac, who clung to him. The walk in wasn't easy._

_"Derek?" His mother had been talking with another nurse when he walked in. Of course his mother was on duty. "Derek? What's going on?" Thalia rushed over with a nurse._

_"He walked out in front of my car. I didn't hit him, managed to miss him. But he was out in the rain. Can you help him?" He didn't even know why his voice shook, like this boy meant something to him. He barely knew the child in his arms. All he knew was the boy was light, too light for his age, and was injured._

_"Of course, sweetie. Hi there, little one. My name is Thalia and I'm Derek's mommy. We're going to get you some warm clothes, okay?" Derek wondered how his mother knew just how to talk to the child. He responded well and even reached out for his mother. She gently took Isaac and cradled him. "Melissa can even make you some hot cocoa. Would you like that, sweetie?" The nod from the child made her smile. The nurse smiled and left to make the drink._

_"His name is Isaac," Derek found himself saying._

_"Thanks, Derek. I'll take it from here." Thalia carded her fingers through the soaked curls before taking the small boy to get warm clothes. But those blue eyes watched Derek as they left, haunting him._

_"Derek? Where are you?" Derek had started to pace the waiting room and needed someone to call. He had remembered Laura was waiting for him._

_"The hospital." He could hear the panic on the other end as Laura began to assault his ear with questions. "I'm fine, Laura. There was this child and he was injured and alone in the rain. I had to do something, Laur. I couldn't leave him out there." He could hear his sister sigh, but knew she understood._

_"I'll sort it out, Derek, but you owe me."_

_"Of course, Laur." He then went back to pacing until his mother came back out just as the Sheriff came walking in._

_"Hello, Sheriff Stilinski." She greeted the man. He was new to his position but he had earned it in her eyes._

_"You had called about a child in your care?" Thalia nodded._

_"Isaac Lahey." Thalia wandered over to the desk and began to rummage through the cabinets before pulling out a file. She held it out to the Sheriff._

_"What's this?" The man began to shift through it._

_"Isaac's medical record. He's been in here more than my own son or your own and they're all the same age." John frowned at all he was reading. At all the pictures. Derek didn't like what was going on. He got up and wandered over. "Derek found him tonight, out in the rain." This gained the Sheriff's interest._

_"I walked by their house earlier... There was a lot of yelling and Isaac left running. I was going to work when I nearly hit him. He was hiding in an alley and barely let me bring him here." The sheriff seemed upset at the words._

_"I'll file a report. I don't even know where to put him, Thalia. We don't have any open foster homes here in Beacon Hills." And there was that remark that wasn't said. The sheriff couldn't take him in due to his wife being sick and already having a son himself. They knew Isaac wasn't sick enough to be kept at the hospital._

_"He can stay with Derek. They already have a bond and I'm sure Isaac would like it there. He wouldn't be alone, of course, I will be there. I can't imagine him going back to Mr. Lahey." John shook his head, actually agreeing with Thalia's words. He couldn't send him back to that house._

_"No. We'll be taking Mr. Lahey in." John clasped a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Take good care of the boy, Derek. I know you're a good kid, always kept out of trouble. But this kid... He needs someone and I hope if that's you... You won't break him."_

_Derek could only nod his head, not even able to process everything that was going on. He would be taking in Isaac? He was only 24. He hadn't imagined having kids until he was older and married. ___

__Isaac glanced up from the table, wide blue eyes focused on Derek. "Der?"_ _

__Derek snapped out of his thoughts, moving closer to the child who was drawing. "What is it, Ize?" He hadn't noticed all the drawings the child had done while he was zoning out. There was one of the two of them, which made Derek happy. One of Derek as a wolf. One of the Hale family. Even one of Isaac as a wolf, although there was an unspoken agreement that Isaac would grow up human and later decide if he wanted to be turned or not when he turned 18. Derek was happy that Isaac liked it with him, as the adoption papers were almost finalized._ _

__"Here! I drawed you a picture." The six-year-old held up the picture of a heart. "Aunty Laura said you don't have a heart so I made you one to show her." Derek's heart melted._ _

__Derek hadn't known why he did it. He didn't even like kids. However, the small boy was just so tiny and helpless that he couldn't leave him alone. He had to make Isaac his own and raise him to be happy._ _

__"Thanks, pup." He smiled gently and earned a wide smile in return._ _

__Derek hadn't known why he did it, but he was thankful he did. Isaac filled a hole Derek hadn't known he had been missing._ _


End file.
